On The Verge
by RoniRvnge
Summary: story is in script form. Nobody likes kags she's an outsider to everyone and her mom,except her BFF she has no other friends.new kid inu transfers to her school and befriends her trying to teach her the ups in life b4 she goes to extremes. suicide attempt
1. Chapter 1

Heya people's this is my second story I've posted on FF kinda gave up on my first one I hope you like it flames are welcome but loving comments are always my fav lol .

My story is in script layout because I did this for a creative writing class for a play we had to write. I wasn't finished before the due date so my play couldn't be produced on film. My teacher said it was good quality so I hope you like it so later yall and enjoy

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha and gang (. . yes I do) cough ok no I don't

Everything in (xxx) is the setting and ((xxx)) is the action

* * *

_(**Fade** **in**. Interior: Tokyo, Japan._

_Inside Shikon High School, in a class_

_Room, it's the afternoon now during math _

_Class. Surrounded by students a girl sits _

_quietly and attentively in her class. )_

Math teacher- What is F of X equals two X to the forth, minus eight X squared, plus five X, minus seven, if X equals three?

((_Only one student raises their hand, the teacher scans the room and calls in her)) _Kagome?

Kagome- ((_quietly answers__))_F of three equals ninety-eight.

Math teacher- Correct. ((_sighs irritably_)) Was Kagome the only one who actually did the homework? Or did you all simultaneously come down with a case of shyness?

Student 1- I sorta did it… well at least I looked at it, Haha

Student 2- Of course she did her homework, she has no life. All she can do is be a snarky teachers pet!

((_some of the students laugh while others giggle quietly_))

Math teacher- Enough! I want you all to write me a 500 word essay on why its important to do your homework. Due tomorrow at the beginning of class. I want one from each of you that are here today.

((_he students groan their frustration and glare at Kagome. The bell Rings for the start lunch period. Some of the students "accidentally" shoulder Kagome on the way out of class._))

Student 3- Thanks a lot bitch! God, why cant you jus keep your mouth shut for once.

Student 4- Stupid teachers pet.

(_**Fade Out**.)_

_(**Fade in**. interior: Draynor high school hallway_

_Kagome's locker.)_

((_Kagome walks to her locker and opens it, only To have it slammed shut by one of the jocks. Naraku plainly visible on his lettermen's jacket))_

Naraku- Guess what freak, I'm giving you the honor of doing my homework for me, seeing as its your fault I have it in the first place. ((s_arcastic voice_)) Exciting isn't it, haha. I hope you have fun doing it bitch 'cause if you don't … well you have an imagination.

Kagome- ((_has been starring at the floor the whole time. As Naraku turns his back, She gives him an answer_)) I won't do it.

Naraku- ((_turns back around and stares at her_)) What did you say to me?

Sango- ((_comes out of the other side of the lockers_)) What are you deaf? She said she won't o it. You've got a brain, even if it's the size of a peanut. Back the hell off and do your own shit yourself.

Naraku- How bout you stay of out of other peoples business. What are you, her babysitter?

Sango- Why don't you take that stick out of your ass an piss off! She's not doing your homework either. ((_grabs_ _Kagome and walks in the direction of the cafeteria_))I swear if I hear that blockhead bully another kid, I'm gonna shove that thick skull of his into a toilet! ((_turns to Kagome_)) I'm so proud of you Kags. That's the first I've seen you stand up for yourself.

Kagome- ((_smiles shyly_)) Thanks for coming to the rescue though, haha. Come one lets get something to eat, Im starving. (( _walks into the cafeteria with Sango_))

(_**Fade Out**)_

_(**Fade in**. Interior: Shikon cafeteria_

_Sango and Kagome eating at a table in the back.)_

Teacher- Sango can I see you for a moment in my classroom. I want to talk to you about your grades.

Sango- yea sure. Kags I'll be right back, you gonna be ok?

Kagome- yea of course. You don't have to worry about me all the time. Kagome big girl now, haha.

Sango- Haha, alright see you on class, later. _leaves with teacher_

((_Kagome puts one of her ear buds on and listens to her music. She starts to feel lonely and picks at her food. The kids around her begin to snicker and throw paper balls at her))_

Kagura- (_passes slowly by Kagome's table_) Check out the geek, she's all alone. Does little Miss. Prissy miss her mommy? Do you want me to get your ba-ba? Haha.

_((the students in hearing range start to laugh. Kagome grabs her things, tired of listening to the other people, she heads for the doors._))

_(Fade out)_

* * *

End of chapter one if you don't know what fade out/in means its like in the movies when you move through one scene to another. I hope it was ok so far. questions comments and flames welcome can't wait to hear from you -Roni-Revenge-


	2. Chapter 2

_(**Fade in**. interior: outside cafeteria doors.)_

Kouga- ((_sitting on Hiten's shoulders_)) Hold still man! I might drop this crap on you guys.

Hiten - You do and I swear you're dead wolf

Kouga- are you threatening me!? I will beat the snot out of you boy!

Kanna- guys what if someone catches us?

Hiten - ((_Kouga hops off his shoulders_)) Don't chicken out on us this is gonna be hilarious.

Kanna - Did I say I was gonna chicken out, im just saying what if someone catches us?

Kikyo- Then run as if hells fire is at your feet. Do you think this thing will work?

Kouga - Relax it will.

Hiten- And what makes you so sure it will?

Kouga- ((_smacks Hiten upside the head))_Dude! Shut the fuck up, it will.

Kanna- Watch out, she's coming! Lets go, lets go!!

((_they hide behind the vending machine and in the bathroom peeking out the door and the side of the vending machine))_

((_Kagome opens the door and a bucket of spoiled chunky milk drops all over her. Everyone in the cafeteria stops what they're doing and looks towards the doors. An eruption of laughter begins_))

Kouga- aww isn't the freak hungry? A growing girl does need her milk.

Kikyo- leave her alone, its normal for a pig to bathe in their food before eating it, hahaha. ((_some of the students start to make pig sounds_))

((_Kagome stands there for a couple seconds dazed by what jus happened, unknowingly she stares at Kikyo, Hiten, Kouga and Kanna as they all laugh_))

Hiten- what the hell are you starring at! ((_Kagome tears up and runs towards the gym locker-room_)) yea jus run home and cry to your daddy, freak!

((_Kagome bursts through the gym doors and locks herself in a shower stall. She rinses herself and her clothes. Sliding down the wall she starts to silently cry_))

Kagome- im sick and tired of all this happening to me. I didn't do anything… I didn't do anything!!

_(**Fade out**.)_

_(**Fade in.** Interior: Kagome's home, evening)_

Kagome- ((_walks through the door of her home, she's partially dry and dressed in her P.E. uniform_)) Mom I'm home.

((_walks into the living room to see her mother surrounded by mounds of paperwork_)) How was your day today? I hope work was okay.

Mom- ((_grunts and ignores her daughter_))

Kagome- School was boring as usual. Nothing interesting happened. ((_walks into the kitchen_)) Would you like anything to eat?

Mom- Ugh! No I don't want anything to eat. Can't you see I'm busy with all this shit! Why don't you do your homework or something. Just stay out of my way.

Kagome- Sorry mom, I'll see you later then. ((_walks upstairs but still hears what her mother says to herself))_

Mom- What a mistake it was to have a child. ((_rubs her face with the palms of her hands_)) I could've been the president of the company by now. But no I'm stuck with all this paperwork.

((_Kagome closes the door to her bathroom. Turns on the water in her sink and stares at her reflection. She takes a handful of water and splashes her face. She puts her arms on the sink and leans her head down._))

Kagome- ((_whispers_)) I am a mistake, I shouldn't have been born.

((_she opens the medicine cabinet and slips out a razorblade. She holds it in her hand and again stares at her reflection_))

_(**fade out**)_

_(**fade in**. interior: Kagome sits on her bed _

_In her room bandaging her arm, the sun is_

_Down and the moon is high.)_

_((Kagome's cell phone rings_))

Kagome- hello?

Sango- Kags!! Where have you been? I didn't see you last period

Kagome- oh sorry… I didn't feel well after lunch. I went to the nurse and got excused to go home.

Sango- you could've warned me ya know, are you feeling better though?

Kagome- sorry, must've slipped my mind to call you. Yea im better now

Sango- alright then. You didn't miss much anyway. Hey do you know what happened at lunch after I left? Some kids keep talking about a prank or something.

Kagome- really? No.. I kinda left a couple minutes after you did.

Sango- oh ok then.. What are you doing tomorrow? Are you working?

Kagome- no, its Saturday tomorrow im off so im not up to anything. Why, what's up?

Sango- 'cause tomorrow we're going to the movies

Kagome- haha okay then, what movie are we seeing?

Sango- dunno yet, we'll see when we get there. I just want to get you out of that house. Well I'll see you tomorrow. Night Kags!

Kagome- kay, night Sango. ((_hangs up phone. Kagome lays on her bed, curls in a ball and stares out into nothingness_))

_(**fade out**)_

* * *

Hope you liked chapter 2 any questions, comments and flames welcome love you all!

review please and thank you

-Roni-Revenge


	3. Chapter 3

(_**fade in**__. Interior: inside the movie theaters_

_Downtown. Kagome and Sango buy tickets_)

Kagome- I don't know what I want to see. What about you?

Sango- UGH! I want to see all of them though! ((_pouts_))

Kagome- not enough money. Come on Sango, how 'bout we just watch Bourne Ultimatum.

Sango- um… okay, okay we'll watch that. ((_walks up to ticket booth)) _Two for Bourne please.

(_**fade out**_)

(_**fade in**__. interior: movie is playing and Kagome_

_and Sango are sitting in the middle row. Not _

_a lot of people are in the theater.)_

Sango- oh shit!! did you see that! SWEET, this movie's awesome.

Kagome- haha, Sango shhh, I want to watch too.

((_a couple of teens come in the theater and sit behind Sango and Kagome_))

Kikyo- aww! You see, dammit I told you it started already. I don't get how you guys take longer to get ready then we do.

Kouga- hun, you gotta take time to perfect beauty like this babe

Kagura- get over yourself, the only beauty here is me.

Naraku- conceited much.

Movie watcher- shhh.

Kagura- hey how bout I shush my fist into you face! Turn around!

((_the group laughs_))

((Sango _barely notices them but after hearing their voices, Kagome stiffens in her seat_))

Sango- OH CRAP!! Did you see that? Kags.. Kaggie? Hey are you even paying attention anymore?

Kagome- ((_squeaky-ish quiet voice_)) yeah I saw it.

((_the group behind them snap their heads towards the front of them and stare at the backs of Kagome and Sango_))

Sango- something wrong? You look sick

Kagome- its nothing I'll be right back though. I just got to go to the restroom.

Sango- k hurry back though, this movie is getting way to good. ((_Kagome gets up and exits to the restroom in hurried steps_.))

(_**fade out**_)

(_**fade in**__. interior: movie theater_

_Restroom. Closed stall_)

((_Ellone takes out her cell to check the time_)) 7:30 ((_she leans on the stall door and hyperventilates for a few seconds. calming herself down, she opens the __door and comes face to face with Kikyo and Kagura_))

Kagura - oh my god. The freak does come out of her rat hole.

Kagome- what do you want?

Kikyo- don't talk just listen… the administration is trying to figure out what went on Friday. Right now they don't have a clue whats what and we wanna keep it that way.

Kagura- get the picture.

Kagome- whatever ((_turns to leave_))

Kagura - ((_ slams Kagome against the stall door bringing their faces close together_)) don't whatever me! Keep your mouth shut or we'll make the rest of your high school life more of living hell than it already is. ((_dumps her soda on Kagome's head and walks out with Kikyo_))

((_taking off her old sweater Kagome uses the sink to rinse out her hair and dries it with her tattered sweater. Dumping it in the trash she walks out the restroom. Kagome turns the corner and bumps into a guy who spills his popcorn everywhere_))

Inuyasha- NOOOO my popcorn aww man … ((_Inuyasha stares at the fallen popcorn, then in his bucket he grabs the last popcorn and stuffs it into his mouth_))

Kagome- oh my god, im so sorry I wasn't looking. ((_has a panicked expression_))

Inuyasha- huh? Oh no its ok I wasn't looking either. ((_notices Kagome's expression_)) its fine really, I shouldn't even be eating this stuff anyway.

Kagome- oh …ok then ((_calms down but now looks nervous_))

Inuyasha- well I guess I should go now see ya

Kagome- bye ((_she walks back into the movie and sits next to Sango_))

(_**fade out**_)

(_**fade in**__. exterior: outside theater. Midnight_

_Walking towards Sango's car_)

Sango- so what took you so long in the bathroom? Fall in the toilet, haha.

Kagome- ha, ha funny. no I accidentally bumped into some guy and made him drop his popcorn everywhere.

Sango - ((_both enter the car and drives to Sango's house_)) haha really? Wow I knew you were a klutz but I didn't know you took people down with you haha.

Kagome- shut up I am not and I do not ((_smiles_))

Sango- sure, sure whatever you say. ((_looks at Kagome_)) weren't you wearing a sweater or am I just imagining things?

Kagome- you're imagining things haha, naw I kinda ripped it so I just tossed it. The thing was old anyway I need to buy a new one.

Sango- all right then. You spending the night right?

Kagome- yea if its alright.

Sango- always ((_grins_))

(_**fade out**_)

* * *

well there goes Chapter 3 hope it satisfies your hungry minds lol

Review a bunch hehe questions, comments flames or suggestions welcome love yall muchos

-Roni-Revenge-


End file.
